The present invention relates to a combination walking cane and quick attachment cue shirk with slide.
Walking canes and billiard cues and combinations thereof are known in the prior art. Inventors have for decades functionally designed different billiard cues and accessories thereof to accomplish different objectives. One known prior art is an EASY GLIDE CUE GLIDE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,346, comprising a hand held guide which includes a laterally extending support member adapted to effectively rest on a billiard table to steady the cue stick upon striking the cue ball and includes longitudinal rows of ball bearings circumferentially spaced about the interior of the hand held glide to augment sliding of the cue stick through the hand held guide. The hand held guide does not move along the cue stick but essentially remains stationary as the cue stick slidably moves through the hand held guide.
Another known prior art is a BILLIARD CUE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,092,189, comprising a cue; a sleeve about a portion of the cue, having a longitudinal slot through said slot; and a pin laterally disposed in the cue and slidably positioned in the longitudinal slot for forward and backward movement therein to guide the movement of the sleeve. The sleeve essentially impacts the cue ball as the cue is held stationary, not the cue.
Another known prior is a BILLIARD CUE, U.S. Pat. No. 529,731, comprising a two part cue stick with the parts rigidly secured to one another at their ends, a slidable sleeve mounted on the forward part and held by the fingers of the user as the cue stick slides through the sleeve. The tip of the cue stick effectively stops the forward slide of the sleeve as the rearward part of the cue stick effectively prevents the rearward slide of the sleeve. The sleeve does not slide forward the tip of the cue stick and is not used to aim the cue ball.
Another known prior art is a BILLIARD CUE WITH GUIDE MEMBER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,959, comprising a conical sleeve slidably mounted about a cue stick for movement along a portion of the cue stick and a flanged inner sleeve fixedly attached to the interior of the conical sleeve to substantially provide stops at which the shaft of the cue stick is allowed to slide within the conical sleeve. The cue stick is not detachable into separate parts for convenient transportation thereof, and the conical sleeve does not slide forward of the cue tip.
Another known prior art is WEIGHTED HANDLE FOR A BILLIARD CUE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,489, comprising a two piece billiard stick with the forward piece threaded into the rearward piece, a pair of O-rings spaced apart along the length of the cue stick at the end thereof for keeping weighted sleeves on said shaft between the pair of O-rings. The weighted sleeves are slidably mounted over the end O-ring which is compressed to receive the weighted sleeve and functions as a stop to prevent the weighted sleeves from sliding off the end of the billiard during use thereof. The O-rings functions as stops for weighted sleeves slidably mounted between the O-rings.
There is a need for a new, easy attachable and detachable cue stick for convenient transportation thereof which also has a slide to guide and support the cue stick and to effectively aim the cue stick upon striking the cue ball, which overcomes the problems of the prior arts noted above.